Fight and love
by RaphFangirl01
Summary: Shina is a rebellious, cheeky 16-year-old girl who lives in New York City with her brother and two sisters. One day she meets the 4 masked turtles and makes friends with them. But was her encounter really pure coincidence? What is Shina hiding from her siblings and turtles? What are Shredder's plans? - -
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

I would like to start by describing my Ocs and the old characters. The tmnt are from the year 2012.

(I'll change a few "old characters" a bit)

ocs:

Name: Mia Haper

Age: 7

Appearance: Blonde curly hair up to the shoulders, blue eyes, fair skin and 1.22 m tall

Character: Playful, Awakened, Dreamy, Stubborn

Occupation / School: elementary school

Location: Apartment in New York City

Hobbies: Playing with cuddly toys, drawing, romping, playing in the park

Information: Little sister everyone cares about

Name: Laura Haper

Age: 16

Appearance: Blonde short hair (straight hair), blue eyes, slightly tanned skin and 1.66 m tall

Character: Sensitive, creative, a little shy of strangers

Occupation / School: High School

Location: Apartment in New York City

Hobbies: drawing, playing the guitar, writing poetry and stories

Information: The second oldest sister. She cares about her family and friends. Quarrels often with Shina.

Name: Shina Haper

Age: 16

Appearance: Long black curls, green eyes, slightly tanned skin and 1.66 m tall

Character: Spirited, cheeky, stubborn, spontaneous, protective

Occupation / School: High School

Location: Apartment in New York City

Hobbies: fighting with sais, kickboxing, dancing, relaxing, ninjutsu

Information: She wants to protect those who are dear to her.

Name: Manuel Haper

Age: 20

Appearance: shoulder-length black hair (straight hair), green eyes, fair skin and 1.89 m tall

Character: caring, open-minded, cheeky, multi-faceted

Occupation / School: Office job

Location: Apartment in New York City

Hobbies: jogging, partying, reading and flirting

Information: Elder brother. Takes care of his siblings since their parents died in a car accident.

Tmnt character:

Raphael: The hothead

Leonardo: The fearless leader

Donatello: The genius who has a crush on April

Michelangelo: The child's head

Master Splinter: The father and coach of the turtles

April O'Neil: She lives with the turtles in the sewers. Her father is still missing and she is being trained as a Kunoichi. Your weapon is the Fecher.

Casey Jones: Friend of turtles.

Pulverizer: Is trained by Donatello and lives with the turtles

Spike: pet turtle

Ice Cream Kitty: pet cat

Karai: Think Shredder would be her biological father.

Shredder: Will take revenge on Hamato Yoshi

Foot Clan: Better Fighter

Chris Bradford: Dog

Xever: fish

Baxter Stockman: Human Nerd

Kraang: Alien robot


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Here is my first chapter. I hope you like it.

"Man Laura, I'm going to kill you!" I shouted as I stormed down the stairs, and when I was finally in the kitchen, I saw Laura covering the breakfast table.

Wondering, she looked into my face and said: "Umm ... good morning." "Yes, good morning too! Now look at this!" I yelled and pointed to my T-shirt. Only now did Laura seem to have understood what I meant. Her eyes went wide and she said nervously, "Well ... I'm sorry ... I did the laundry and ... well ... I accidentally did your white favorite shirt to the red lingerie ... Sorry ... But Hey .. Pink is yours. "

Laura nervously started to giggle. I was about to explode. So I clawed at the tablecloth and hissed threateningly at her: "That was my favorite shirt ... I saved 3 months on this shirt and I hate Pink!"

Suddenly the door opened behind us and Manuel and Mia came in. "What happened please! "Manuel asked and grabbed annoyed to the nose root.I say it like this ... with us it is rarely quiet.

"Laura has destroyed my favorite shirt!" I said annoyed and pointed to my shirt I thought that Laura is now getting in trouble, but it was completely different ...

"Not serious, Shina. Because of a stupid shirt you turn so through. I think it's good that you have a temperament but you can really overdo it! "" This is not serious or you always keep to Laura, just because she can not fight back and the little princess is! " ,, That's enough! Off to your room Miss! "I snorted like a wild bull and wanted to storm into my room, but I turned in the door again and asked as innocently as I could:" If I have to go into my room ... it means I do not have to go to school today? " Manuel stared at me and shouted shortly afterwards: "You can save your cheeky mouth! Get dressed and go to school! "I stamped in my room annoyed

and slammed the door loudly.

I walked across my room and hit my punching bag. That's the way it always works! I am always the scapegoat!

Slowly, I calmed down and breathed in and out. Did I really go too far? No! I have a reason! But now I had to get dressed. After 15 minutes I was done.

I wore black leather overknee boots, ripped jeans and a red crop top, where "rock and roll" on top.

My hair fell loosely over my shoulder and my face was slightly made up. My fingernails were painted red and my black school bag was on my back.

Then I went downstairs and packed a piece of bread with ham. As it was, Laura was already awake. Only Manuel, Mia and I were in the apartment. Manuel and Mia were sitting at the table, having breakfast. But I did not want to see them, so I sat down on the kitchen counter and enjoyed my breakfast. Manuel rolled his eyes annoyed. "Do you have to sit there? We're cooking there! "" But right now the counter is free ... ", I countered. Of course, I did not hesitate to put on my victory smile. "May I sit there in the future?", Mia spoke up and gave our brother a dog look.

You could see how he tried not to give. Which was very difficult for him. Hahaha. What a sight. I could not help laughing. "You have everything under control here! I go to school. See you both, "I grinned and went out the door.

Thanks to my skateboard, I arrived at the school after a good 10 minutes. There I opened my spider and threw my skateboard into it.

I looked at my timetable. First math. Super. Get good mood right away. Of course, I mean sakastisch. I walked casually to room 119. The class was full.

Immediately I scanned the room to find an empty space. I thought so too. At the end of the room next to the window. Without thinking I went there, sat down on the chair, put my shoes on the table and rummaged around in my school bag. "Hey," I suddenly heard someone say next to me.

I turn my head and noticed the guy next to me.

He had black hair, a big tooth gap and a patch across his cheek. "Hey ... are you new here?" I asked with interest. "Yes, first I went to a school on the other side of town.

But my parents moved into a new apartment with me and that school was closer. "" I'm Shina, "I said, holding out my hand. He immediately assumed, "I'm Casey ... Casey Jones." We did not get any more because the old dragon Ms. Miterrer came in. She's a tall, skinny woman, although she's only 28, she dresses like mid-50s. Everyone hates them.

Mrs. Miterrer began talking about parameters and systems of equations. Shortly thereafter, she already wrote bills on the blackboard we should solve.

But I kept drawing on my dragon instead. Let's put it this way ... I have long since given up the struggle with mathematics. It looked like Jones had given up the fight because he was playing with his hockey stick.

After 5 minutes, Casey leaned closer to me and whispered, "You can draw really well." Giggling, I answered, "Thanks, but you can speak in a normal volume, the teacher will not get it." Now he had to giggle, too.

"Do you play hockey?" I asked, proudly taking out his racket and saying, "Since I was little, hockey is my life, and I was the best in our school team." Thoughtfully, I tilted my head to one side.

"You must have been the wing-stormer. The defense is very weak in your school team. But the coach does not change anything. "He looked at me in amazement

Face as if I had said that I am an alien.

"You know about hockey! Do you play hockey?

What are your hobbies? "He asked excitedly, moving about in his chair like a little kid.

"Um .. yes I like hockey. I sometimes play with my buddies.

And my hobbies are kickboxing, skateboarding, hip-hop dancing and I can Ninjitzu. "" Wow ... so a taffes girl, but somehow you do not look like you're practicing those hobbies. " Is that serious? "What do you mean by that?" I asked snappily and glared at him.

He seemed to see his mistake immediately. "I mean ... when you think of a girl who has such hobbies, you imagine a burschikoses girl, which dressed like a boy and does not look very good. But you are the total opposite of it. ",

He smiled nervously.

I took a few deep breaths in and out. Casey continued to look at me. Slowly, I leaned against his ear and whispered: "Does that mean that you think I'm attractive?" From one second to the other he was as red as a tomato. Just when he wanted to answer something, the bell rang That's why I got up and left the classroom, "Wait!", I suddenly heard someone screaming behind me. It was Casey. "What's up?" I asked confused.

He asked super-fast, seeming to realize that I did not understand anything and said again: "Would you like to play hockey with me ... so this afternoon, around 5 o'clock?"

"Okay, okay. At 5 in the hall? "" At 5 in the hall. " "What's your casey now?" "Chemistry and you?" "Chemistry ... come on, I'll show you the room." We both walked quietly down the hallway, noticing that Casey kept looking at me, but when I looked at him, he immediately saw a wake-up.

Finally we were in the chemistry room. There we sat down again at the end of the classroom. Suddenly a girl stormed in and approached us both. She had red hair. "There you are finally Casey! I thought that we could get through the first day at the new school together. "Only now she seemed to have noticed me, is this his girlfriend?

"Hey, I'm Shina," I started, making a slight Hamd move. " She looked a little perplexed on my neckline. I hate that! Immediately, I pulled up my shirt slightly. "I'm April!", She smiled at me now and became slightly red, because I knew where her eyes wandered.

"Sit down," I pointed to the vacant chair next to me, and April sat next to me, still embarrassed.

Somehow, April seemed a bit shy to me.

"You're new too?" I said, "Yeah, I used to go to the same school as Casey," she smiled kindly.

Chemistry passed quickly. But we did not pay attention to the lessons. Instead, we got to know each other better and even exchanged numbers.

The bell rang. While Casey and April had music, I had to take Spanish classes. I went through the halls. What struck me immediately was that nobody stood in the hallways.

Confused, I looked around until I suddenly heard the upper floor cheering and laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Curious, I went up a floor. There the whole school was assembled. I could hardly see anything because too many people were standing in front of me. Oh great!

My head wandered around and scanned the room to find a place where I had a better view.

But that was a challenge as the crowd blocked my way. Impatiently, I jumped up and down. Did not work ... With an annoyed growl I turned around.

I really have no nerve for that.

From one second to the other, the crowd parted and began to cheer louder.

Unfortunately, unfortunately, I was right in the middle of the way. The moment I wanted to turn around, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly to the side. It was Claudia. She is my best friend.

But the joy passed as I looked down my arm and saw the prints of her mega-sharp claws.

Could not she just cut them off!

"Man Claudia, does that always have to be?" I hissed at her and pointed to my arm. "At some point they will stay in mine

Skin stuck ... but then there is trouble! "

She returned my fiery look coolly. ,,What! You exaggerate again. "" I am exaggerating? " ,,Yes! Yes! 100 times Yes ... but that's your style .., my temperamental temperament bundle. "I could only shake my head at this remark," What's going on here? "I asked, pointing to the excited crowd and the path who was freed. ,, Ohh. Did not you hear that yet ?! Our football team won against Orstan High School. They wanted to come back tomorrow, but they are already coming to school today and celebrating their victory. Now we wait for her. Actually, they would have to come every second. "

"So we wait for self-obsessed machos who feel so powerful and cool through such a victory and cheerleaders who are totally fake and make" princesses "?"

"You can see it all, too," she said annoyed.

I looked at my cell phone. 2 missed calls. Once from Manuel. I almost have to laugh! Either he wants to apologize or give him finally a counter-claim.

The last call is from Shredder. What does he want? He knows that I am in school.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud squeal from the person next to me. With both hands, I closed my ears and looked at the person unnerved.

I think her name is Sophia or something? Now I'm also aware that the football team stormed through the corridor. Everyone was in their trikos and holding a cup.

Confetti flew through the air. The cheerleaders jumped behind and made for mood.

The self-styled queen of the cheerleaders ran up the stairs and stopped in front of the stairs that led to the top floor.

Everyone looked to her after the players woke up.

The good mood, however, changed after my younger sister Laura went down the stairs. You probably in thought.

Suddenly her head shot up and she overlooked a step.

As a result, she fell and landed on the "queen", or rather, on Chantal.

Both were on the ground. To make matters worse, Laura spilled her coffee across Chantal and her white outfit.

Gone stupid.

One part of the crowd laughed, the other was shocked and began to whisper. The halls fell silent as Chantal and Laura rose from the floor and looked each other in the eye.

Chantal hissed and took a step towards my sister almost out of reflex, but Claudia held me back, "The teachers are around here, you can not Shina again, let your sister fix it herself. "

"I am so sorry!", Laura apologized and wanted to go back up the steps, but Chantal grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her back. "I will not let you go now! You coward ...

Start something first and then disappear. You are poor. Hahaha. Nobody helps you. Nobody stands for you. "

My body shook. Nobody insults my sister except me.

In a hurry, I rushed to Chantal and yanked her at her stupid Laura Laura's top. "I stand up for you ... that's why I advise you one. Leave her alone or you'll regret it bitterly! "The look in my eyes showed her that I was serious, Chantal knows exactly what I am capable of and she certainly does not want anything to happen to her hair, nose or nails.

With an arrogant look she turned and stormed away. Her clones with her. The crowd also broke up. From behind came Claudia and asked: "Why were you not here with us?" Laura looked around the area shyly before she said: "I was in the classroom, there were also 2 new students, we waited and waited No one came, so I went and saw what happened. "

"Next time you better watch where you're going okay!" I said sternly, but my eyes were clearly scared - here in New York it's dangerous to be distracted.

It does not interest anybody in school, but in the streets it often gets life-threatening. I can not take care of her permanently, although I try.

Ashamed, Laura looked down before embracing me and walking to class.

Now Claudia and I had to go too. On the bottom floor, my phone began to vibrate. It was Shredder. Quickly I looked around. The air is pure. That's why Claudia and I sneaked into an empty classroom. Now we were undisturbed.

"Yes, Master Shredder?" I asked, leaning against the wall, while Claudia sat down on the table that was right opposite me, "I need you," shredded his voice. ,,Now? I'm at school."

,,It is important. For a few months I will travel to Japan on business and before that I want to talk to you. Now!"

Then the line went dead.

"Your family can really be happy they have you." Laura smiled, standing right in front of me, "I just say you were not feeling well." ,,Thank you."

So I made my way to the hiding place. What does he want to discuss?

After about 15 minutes, I found myself in front of the building where Shredder is hiding. I went up the steps, pushed the door open and made my way to the glass dome.

At the top I saw that the door was ajar. Like a mouse, I sneaked to the door to get a perfect view of the room.

Shredder sat on his throne. Karai, his daughter, stood by and looked out the window. She became a good friend of mine over time. I could see it clearly ... something oppresses her.

"When's the little one coming?" Asked Chris Bradfort impatiently as he unfolded his claws, "I could fetch them ... but that will not be nice for them!" Now he started laughing too. Stupid mutt!

With all my strength, I slammed the door, which bounces loudly against the wall. "Not necessary puppy dog." With outstretched chest, I stalked past him and stopped in front of the stairs in front of Shredder's throne, where I bowed briefly, but not out of respect, but not to annoy him.

"Now you are here. I have an assignment for Karai and you Shina. "" Why not for our bulldoge and our wandering sushi? " "Why do not you come down and say it in my face?", Xever replied, squeezing his fish eater against the glass, which will be funny. "Why do not you come to see me?" I replied.

"Enough!" Shrieked Shredder, rising from the throne.

"The two are not made to do such a task as I wish."

"But Bradfort negotiated a terrific price with the Dragons Purples and the arms shops and the chemicals ..." "It's not my business." Shredder interrupted. That amazed me.

"What, then, please?" "To take revenge!" "At whom?" "Hamato Yoshi". Karai looked down at the floor. This name is known to me. He killed Karai's mother and is Shredder's biggest archenemy. "Why now and how exactly?", I asked, "Now you both ready, I trained you to the best fighters.

Now you can prove your abilities ...

Karai accidentally met the "sons" of Hamato Yoshi, four turtles.

What I demand of you is that you gain the trust of the group and provide us with information about them. I realize that I could surprise and kill her, but I want to see her suffer. After months of failures and deception, we surprise them. Hamato Yoshi is supposed to survive then. I'll take care of him. "

An ice-cold shiver ran up my spine. "That's heartless," I whispered. "What!" Shredder shouted, showing his blades.

"That's heartless!" I shouted at him, grimacing.

"Too bad you have no choice ... or should I remind you why you're here with us?", Shredder asked me.

,,No. That's not necessary. ", I answered and looked at Karai, who had pity on me, I have to do it, I have no choice.

"Karai and you can talk about your tactics in peace. I have to go. When I come back, I want to see results. Understood? "Both Karai and I nodded before Shredder disappeared.


End file.
